An Angel Saves Her Devil
by NinaZafinaChan
Summary: I know that Im soo terrible at creating my two favorite DOA Yuri Characters, Christelena...ahem it means ChristiexHelena in case you didnt know. anyways I do not own them both. enjoy the story :
1. Chapter 1: When We First Met

A DOA ChristiexHelena Fanfic

Title: An Angel saves her Devil Genre: Action, Violence, Tragedy, hurt and romance Yuri

Rated: M-Mature Chapters: 1-30

Characters: Helena, Christie, Kasumi, Ayane, Tina, Lisa, Kokoro and Hitomi along with Ryu, Donovan grrr...I hate him and Hayate

Details: I know my story is not so good but I will try my best to make it more clear and great :) well...enjoy it, I do not own the DOA Characters they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja

Chapter One: When we first met

In the wonderful scenery night of France, a young lost girl with blonde hair, in a ponytail short with a blue tall ribbon behind, carries a black kitty cat plush. Tears kept falling to her eyes witnessing two people lying in blood dead of where she lives, "mommy….daddy…I'm all alone, mommy I'm scared wake up…" another young girl came by slowly and sits next to her looking at the sad French young girl in blood but also scared to death. White short hair with kid size pants and a black hoodie large jacket that actually covers her face, "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" "My mommy and daddy…there gone, and bleeding a lot…mommy and daddy were killed" the young serpent slowly looks inside and sees pool of blood with two bodies laying there dead, one is the mother dressed in white, holding a plate of food with a bullet pierced in her forehead and last was the father, she looks and saw a possessed weapon in his hand letting her eyes wonder to both mother and the young girl her thoughts ran into her –the girls father was hurt in his chest….maybe he was saving both her and her mother from any great danger- "please don't cry I will help you, wont you come with me?" taking her soft hand to reach for the young blondes, the green eyed French princess takes her hand and slowly gets up with no tears fallen, "M-My name is Helena…what's yours?" young serpent smiles calmly answering Helena's question with a well mannered tone, "heh heh My name is Christie, don't be scared I'm here to protect you from now on." Young Helena embraces Christie sheds a bit of tears, feeling the drops of water coming down through the sky, "Thank you….Christie" "Its okay Helena please don't cry anymore, hey look…heh its raining with no lightning, come on Ill take you to my secret home" just as Helena follows her to the path of her secret hideout, a kick came out of nowhere and landed on Christies face, screaming in pain, hit very hard to a store brick wall and coughing up blood. "Just when you told me that you were going to train outside, And Here I Find You Hanging Around With A Weakling Little Brat?" Helena stood there crying as for Christie…well getting ready to stand with her own two feet protecting the Young French girl staring so upset at the mans eyes. The Name, Donovan, "Shes not a brat! Shes lonely and sad! Plus she needed help! So leave her alone and leave her out of this!" the young serpent felt a severe hit to the stomach fallen to her knees feeling the warm hands wrapped around Little Christies neck rasing her up high, "Shut up you insolent pup! Just look at you, Youre talking weak! And you will not speak to me that way! NOR RAISE YOUR VOICE! YOU WILL LEARN AND KNOW YOUR PLACE CHRISTIE!" Donovans voice made Little Christie even more upset it ticked her off as she tries to break free from the mad mans grasp. Helena runs quickly to rescue the person who vowed to protect her from danger, "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" "NO HELENA STAY BACK! STAY BAA-" the young serpent falls from Donovans hands, making him strike a powerful kick to young Christies faces, blood squirts and comes out to her mouth, flying, making a massive hit to the tree with her severed face injury…Young Christie was unable to move…she was knocked out. Donovan picked up Christie from her legs as one of his men stands beside him, waiting for his orders, "Take her back inside the car, when we get there take her to the room and lock her up….she will not escape from us""Understood sir" with Donovan looking at the tree that was marked a bit of Young Christies blood, smiling without a care in the world entering his car as it drove off. Young Helena was deep into tears, seeing the man she never once knew treated Christie like trash, staring into the tree with Christies blood on it, walking closely to it and giving the tree a hug crying to herself -Christie...why is she always get picked on? why are they being so mean to her?- , "Christie..." the weather changes from light rain pouring very heavy in the city of France all alone...by herself with no one to call family.


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Im very sorry for the delay of the next chapter, been working on some other yuri fictions anyways heres chapter two enjoy :)

Chapter Two: Painful Memories

"Helena?...Helena?...Helena? Wake up!" eyes slowly opening hearing the voice goddess telling her to wake up, the princess of Pi Qua Quan Helena Douglas sits up turning around looking at her best friend, the lonely kunoichi Kasumi. Feeling very worried hearing Helena crying and shaking cold in her sleep she decided to ask without any hesitation.

"Are you alright Helena? You were crying in your sleep" The opera princess knew that she was right, but although doesnt like to be ask why she was so sad in her sleep Helena decided to answer her question hiding her feelings, "Worry not Kasumi, Im feeling fine and well, I very much appreciated you asking me even for your concern as well" "Okay, I understand Helena, Oh hey! by the way I would like for you to get dressed when you get done meet me outside there is something that I really need to talk about" the kunoichi smiles winking at the same time heading out of her friends room.

Looking down, gently placing her hands to her chest thinking about the horrible nightmare she had, it was her past, what could it mean for Helena? was it a sign of good thing? or something is terribly wrong, "I-I wish I knew where you were now...Ill do everything for what it takes to find you...Christie..." _**(HELENA: Stop! Leave her alone! CHRISTIE: STAY BACK HELENAAA!) **_thinking back of what she saw when she was so little and alone, her new friend was treated like a dog, being abused, traumatized with tears shedding down feeling the fear inside her sadden heart. Helena cried as she was holding something dearly from her...it was the young serpents jacket.

Witnessing the man who just treated her badly made the tears flow away into anger, she didnt even know who he was, why he did what he did to young Christie and couldnt help to save her. Helena looks at the jacket saying her promise with words, anger including confident, "Christie I will do everything in my power in order to find you, then I will make the man pay with a battle of my Pi Qua Quan arts that I have mastered alone..." getting out of bed as she heads in the bathroom to wash her beautiful face and dressing up to meet with Kasumi outside, both of them go to University in Kyoto including the other friends she hangs around even...Ayane.


	3. Chapter 3:First Dead or Alive Tournament

Onward to the third Chapter, please people if you like yuri then thats fine with me but to the others who dont like Christelena or yuri why in the world are you reading this? enjoy the third chapter of the story.

Chapter Three: The First Dead or Alive Tournament

Kasumi waited for Helena to show up she was outside in her university outfit looking at her watch, "Kasumi what are you looking at?" jumped in shock as Helena was standing the whole time behind her in her outfit as well, "Oh! well sorry about that, and you know? you really scare me when you sneak up on me dont do it again" "My apologies, but is the kunoichi scared?" the lovely orange haired kunoichi gently punched her friends arm giggling softly,"watch yourself now Helena" both were laughing until someone shows up, "You wait for blondie to show up, BUT YOU COULD NOT WAIT FOR ME NEE-SAN?" Ayane comes outside meeting the two crossing her arms looking very furious like she wanted to kill someone.

"Hey easy there Ayane sorry I couldnt wait for you, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didnt want to wake you up" Kasumi was holding her own hand in apology when her younger sister stares, "YOU COULD OF JUST WOKEN ME UP...besides I dont even give a damn if you shooked or poked me in my sleep" looking away not staring into her older sisters eyes Kasumi laughs softly turning around, "Well then you two, shall we get going? we dont want to wait on the others there probably in school already" both the violet and blonde nodded as they begin following Kasumi.

The three were almost close to their destination point as Kasumi turns around to Helena wanted to speak to her, "Oh Helena I forgot to give you this..." reaching out deep into her backpack pocket she takes out a red invitation paper giving it to her best friend, "Its for you..." "Thank you, but may I ask what is this invitation for Kasumi?" Ayane sighs taking her own invitation out waving it out taking a chance to explain, "Its an invitation for the dead or alive tournament as in...a martial arts tournament" Helena looks at the invitation, "A tournament?"

"Thats right" Kasumi takes over and explains, "The Invitation and the tournament is created by none other than the man whos name is Victor Donovan, the red Invitaion we all three have is there is a week straight of spending day and night in the hotel, free buffet food and last is meeting other martial artist pro, Oh and Ryu and our brother will be involved too...not just for the tournament but going into investigation" Helenas emotions were surprised asking more of the tournament, "really? but what for Kasumi" The orange kunoichi stares into the eyes of her younger sister wanting to explain the rest of the details. "Me, Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu dont even trust the guy...hes a snake..."

Helena thinks about the invitation looking at the date and time, making it very interested for her to be there, "I see so its in two days right?" "Thats correct, will be traveling together you know?" Kasumi said with an joyful expression as Ayane was somewhat annoyed with her older sisters expressions leaving Helena to laugh a little.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Well Im done with Chapter Three, The reason why it took me so long because I was postponing the third chapter to create other fanfic stories. Well heres the make up for it, Chapter four...I dont own Christie nor Helena, enjoy! :D

Chapter Four: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Its been past two days for Helena entering the first time at the tournament spending two days and three nights of one of the most famous hotel well known, she was thinking of the owner's name, was it familiar? or did she heard of him? whispering in her own hotel room at the window, "Victor Donovan...Where did I heard the name from, it yet sounds very familiar..." seeing such a pretty far sight out in hotel Helena walks over to turn off the lights bringing a comfortable chair sitting down lookin at the night lights and stars, "What a beautiful sight to see when its so quiet at night time"

"Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to the First ever annual Dead or Alive Tournament, you are in the most famous hotel of mine that is well known, you will be able to stay for two days and three nights here, please make yourselfs at home we will make a buffet dinner for everyone very shortly dress to best of elegance you will be meeting new fighter or your opponents until then, I will see you all at dinner time" Ayane knew that it was Donovan who made the announcement, "Hey Kasumi did you hear?" "Yes I know...I just cannot wait to get it over with and just go back home in one peace" Kasumi was laying on her own bed with her eyes closed thinking for a while as for Ayane she was listening to her MP3 player always zoning out.

In the third room, a very beautiful lady with long hair holding a picture that has her mother standing next to her father, Kokoro, her reasons why that she wanted to enter the tournament is because her mother did approve of her daughter entering the tournament she gave a message that is well known Kokoro of what she truly finds, (_My dear Kokoro, they say blood is thicker than water, I know you will come to understand that if you are going to enter in the tournament...you will see another certain someone)_ "Okaa san...what do you mean a certain someone?...could it be that...I might have someone who is related to me?" shocked and curious to know who he or she was but it had to wait.

Kokoro was up and ready finding something very beautiful to wear for the dinner celebration, taking out her pink/ white silverish kimono, heading into the shower with no worries at all, "Mother, I hope I will find out the answer to the message you spoke of..." In the fourth room, two ladies were in the same room sharing, they were friends since their childhood days and still keep in touch, names Lisa Hamilton and Tina Armstrong the two amazing pros of wrestling. "Aaahhh! the bed is soo comfy, so comfy it makes me want to fall asleep already" Lisa giggles of Tina's remarks, "I know you want to sleep Tina, but we have to get ready for dinner night, I promise you when you get full and a bit big you will fall asleep in no time" "If we were to go back when we finish eating...you wanna sleep with me and keep me occupied?" Lisa blushes a bit playing punching to Tina's arm, "Now I know youre playing...but sorry I will sleep in my own bed" "Awww how mean Lisa..." making a sad kitty face, the two laughed as they start preparing for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering The Past

Now here is the fifth story, I know it maybe short but this chapter is the story of Christie's past of her dreams. Enjoy reading Like I said, Chistelena are a great, hot and dangerous yuri pairing. If you dont like to read the story nor like yuri please do not read. Thanks and enjoy I dont own Christie and nither Helena.

Chapter Five: Remembering The Past

Raining heavily and peacefully in France, young Christie was walking the rain alone she really didnt have a problem walking alone she didnt matter if it was snowing, sunny nor very cold in the darkest night of the full moon. "Good thing I have escaped from those morons...ugh I really hate them all especially HIM..." balling her fist tight with nothing but hate and anger, she slowly lifts up her left jacket sleeve seeing but dark bruises on her arm looking away from her injuries and continues walking as if like nothing was happening to herself.

"I really want to get out of this mess...I hate being treated like an animal..." with silence Christie lets both of her hands lift up the hoodie covering her face not shedding tears, it was not sadness she was feeling, it became anger and loneliness with no family or siblings to be loved to. Crying was heard from where the young serpent was walking and headed to, looking to see who it was shedding tears... it was young Helena sitting in the secret hideout place under the tree holding her black kitty plushie Christie whispers, "Helena? shes not...hurt? I-Im so glad"

Running up to Helena stands there smiling a bit, "Hey, why are you crying Helena?" Helena looks up surprised to see her friend who wanted to protect her, be there for her and to comfort her, "C-Christie?...Is that you?" wiping her eyes feeling lonely Christie slowly sits next to her removing her hoodie slowly looking into Helena's light beautiful blue eyes whispering in calmness, "Yes...its me, Im here for you please dont cry Helena its going to be alright, Ill protect you from any danger."

"Christie!" jumping into her for comfort Helena was so happy that her friend didnt leave her all alone she wanted to stay by her side with the promise she made to her, Christie was surprised that her friend became so happy to see her it even made herself happy, "Helena..." gently pulling her close for a warm embrace, leaning in close whispering in her ear, "Im still keeping my promise to you...from now on we are family, me and you together..." Helena nodded she then felt something soft on her forehead, a sweet soft kiss from the young serpent, the blonde young princess blushes blinking her eyes and hides her face behind her kitty plush in embarrasment as Christie giggles while holding her hand.

Looking at Christie her smile slowly fades with the horrific, scary and sad face seeing something from behind...crying, "Christie I-Im scared!" "Huh? Helena? What do you mea-" looking from behind as one man pushes Christie away taking Helena holding her, "CHRISTIE! PLEASE HELP ME!" getting up from the ground with anger she quickly runs to save Helena, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Christie was unable to run as two guys were holding each of her arms, "HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" as lighting strikes with the heavy rain, Donovan walks up looking at Christie, "YOU DARE USE THAT TONE! AND YET YOU STILL DEFY ME?" Donovan looks at young Helena who was very scared to death grinning saying, "You will watch your friend be in suffering...I will make her suffer!"

Crying to get to Christie but couldnt she was very helpless and scared to death looking at Donovan as he turns around staring into the eyes of Christie, she however was staring at him with full hate and anger, "What the hell is that look for?" "If you touch her...Ill MAKE YOU PAY!" frozen by the massive hit to her stomach blood coming out from her mouth, loud slap was given to directly to the face, a striking kick to the stomach again. Christie could move a bit trying to stand up looking into Helena's eyes seeing her crying screaming out for her name whispering, "I-I will...protect you...Helena...dont...cry" Donovan was ready to launch his fist aiming for Christies face while Helena was screaming in horror, "NOOOO! CHRISTIEEEEEE!"


	6. Chapter 6: Awaken from the Nightmares

Here's chapter six, Christies is about to be awaken from her dream which is not real, enjoy reading the sixth chapter everyone :)

Chapter Six: Awaken From the Nightmares of Pain

"_I promise to protect you…Helena." __Donovan was getting ready to launch his fist to young Christie as Helena screams in sadness, "NOOO! CHRISTIEEEE!" getting punched into the face as the light quickly flashes._

A flash of light woken up Christie from her horrible nightmare sitting up quickly and breathing heavily as drop of sweat rolls down to her chest, "That dream again…"Christie looks into her arms seeing everything that is very painful to her ,scar wounds, bruises and even scratch marks making her more furious at the man was kept in the dark for so long doing nothing but practicing her martial arts move The She Quan Serpent, now the age of 27 years old, "The dream is real like during the horrible past of mine….that will never go away….it's been 27 years since I have not seen her…" the flashing image of beautiful blonde young lady with a wonderful smile and can even be scared at times when something goes terribly wrong or anything was to happen to Christie.

"I made a promise to you… deep within my heart I would protect you and we would become family together…" whispers to herself looking down with mixed emotions including anger, hands would balled up into a fist, "I doubt that she wouldn't even recognize me" looks up to the ceiling laughing softly as a knock onto her room door three times was from one of Donovan's assistants, "Lady Christie, Donovan said it's time to get dress for the ceremony and for you to meet him in 20 minutes" gritting her teeth feeling yet aggravated to hear his name, sighing and makes a quick response in a well calming tone, "Very well… I shall get dressed and to meet up with him as soon as I can… Thank you" bowing in front of the door the assistant leaves walking to the elevator to head into the sixth floor.

In the sixth floor where its only one room with widen two side doors, inside there was an office big like a mansion, darkest room with no lights and a desk with a large picture on the wall...a picture of the man who treated Christie like she was a prisoner in the past life, Victor Donovan. Donovan was guarded by two of his men by the door, a knock was heard as he nods the guards opened the door, Donovan's assistant walked in and gave a message, "Mr. Donovan, the message was been cleared to Lady Christie and agreed to meet with you shortly sir" gets up out from his chair turns around with a shadowed smile, "Excellent work, you may leave and continue your work" fixing his tux he walks out grinning.

In Christies room looking at the mirror of her own reflections, her emotions begin changing, cold hearted, hate and with anger showing no remorse for anyone if they tried to get to her or to Donovan. Wearing a white muscle shirt that matches along with her black jeaned capris, black and white Nike's, fingerless gloves and a large hoodie to cover her eyes from not seeing anyone...even Donovan, she heads out of her room locking the door hearing his voice, "Let's go Christie...and when the tournament starts...DONT...MESS IT UP...OR FAIL" "I understand" heading to the elevator as were the guards behind them...everyone who was invited don't even know what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7: Lady of She-Quan

I'm so sorry for taking too long to finish up the stories ;~; I was at college during that time of two years, but I completed the new four chapters with the continuing story of Christelena. ENJOY!

Chapter Seven: Lady of She-Quan

The DOA fighters were gathered at the ballroom for the announcement of the tournament, every fighter were dressed up neat, nice, beautiful and legit. Kasumi and Helena were staring at the stage and the huge chandelier light that shines the room, "Looks very nice and yet elegant" "I agree, but he can be so rude not to mention cold" the kunoichi stated, a man walks at the stage preparing for his announcement, Donovan, "Ladies and gentleman thank you all for coming, I'm Victor Donovan...welcome."

Helena whispers staring carefully looking at the man who was very familiar to her, "Victor...Donovan?...No, NO!...IT COULDN'T BE HIM!" it became surprising to Helena where she was fueled with anger and hate, "Tomorrow moring the tournament will be arra-" "DONOVAN!" jumps out from the table running towards him to attack without hesitant fighters were shocked witnessing the fight...but it was interfered by Christie, in the nick of time she makes a counter with eight straight hits clean making the blonde goddess fall, Kasumi quickly rushes to help her and Helena makes a statement that was going to be very clear for Donovan to know and prepare.

"Donovan...you and I, have some UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" slowly gets up from the ground staring with anger, hands were balled into fists a little laugh came, "I don't know who you are, luckily Christie came just in time stopping you from interrupting my speech..." -_Christie?!-_ HELENA'S FLASHBACK: _"M-my name is Helena...what's yours?" "Heh! My name's Christie, please don't cry I'll always be here to protect you and I promise we will be a family together...just me and you okay? hee hee" _END FLASHBACK.

_-Christie...thank goodness she's alright, but she's changed-_ Helena saw the person that made a promise to her changed, it wasn't the Christie who was very gentle and very protective to her, Donovan continues speaking, "IF you have unfinished business as you say you do...participate in the tournament, defeat all your opponents, if you win YOU will get a chance to settle things with me" a evil grin made Helena's blood boil quietly walks away going back into her room not in the mood for the party.

Christie had her arms folded watching the two in silence, Helena stops walking and glares at the man speaking one last time, "I will...just be ready for me to take YOU down Donovan...I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU!" the she-quan queen saw the goddess walking away as Donovan laughs, it was preying on her mind to think _-Can't stand his fucking laughs, but that woman she looks familiar...what the hell?-_ raising a brow she looks around finding something to entertain herself as she was stopped by Donovan, "Christie!" "Yeah, What is it?" "I have a task for you."


	8. Chapter 8: The Eyes of Vengeance

Chapter Eight: The Eyes of Vengeance

"A task huh? and what might that be?" "Watch your tone, anyways I want you to follow that blonde and secretly enter her room, give her a proper...beating." laughing a little holding his wine pointing out the exit, the women were gathering around as Christie begins to find Helena's room to sneak in and make her move. While passing Kasumi kept an close eye on the she-quan serpant and stays alert for any danger that her friend might get involved, _-Helena, please be alright because someone is out for you-_

In the elevator going to the seventh floor, Christie was alone still thinking about Helena's words that she said to Donovan, _-I will...take you down Donovan...WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!-_ "Hmph, what a joke...she actually think that she can take the bastard down alone, how fucking naive" picks up her sleeves seeing her scars and bruises on her left arm, hands were balling into the fist grinning hearing the bell sound arriving at the elevator to find her new prey she walks quietly looking for the goddess.

On every doors it has a name where guests are staying in rooms, stopped for as second staring at the name where it says HELENA DOUGLAS, "Helena...Douglas, her name sounds familiar...Helena...Helena" whispers, "Helena..." CHRISTIE'S FLASHBACK: _"Please don't cry Helena, I'll always be here for you and to protect, I promise that we will be a family together...just you and me" _END FLASHBACK. The images of Helena when she was a little girl with a ribbon was now a gorgeous lady with a elegant black ribbon.

"N-no way...that can't be!...it couldn't be" whispering and shocked now knowing that the blonde who was speaking to Donovan about unfinished business...was Helena, Helena that Christie knew in the past when she was little before Donovan took her away letting the gorgeous goddess shed tears in the rain. Now she was boiling mad and furious not only at the man who beat her up...but Helena too, "Why the hell would she be doing here participating at the tournament? and what business could it be?..."

The water from the shower was heard from the door, it was clear for Christie to make her next move, "I think...I know why she meant of unfinished business...it had something to with the whole thing of the past on what she saw, and it made her sad to boiling mad with hate. Heh, I will NOT let her be like that...because that isn't what she is." Using a key card that she stole from the bellhopper who was drugged, sliding it quietly and carefully looking around to see if Helena was still there...no sign but she was in the bathroom closed door whispering, "Good now I know a place to hide in."


End file.
